1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a data processing apparatus that processes recording data, a recording apparatus and a control method of the data processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a receipt printer of a POS system and a printer for business use such as label printer that prints a goods label, a label for delivery and the like have been used. In the printer and a printer system, it is needed to improve an output expression performance of a printed material that is made by the existing apparatus introduced already, in many cases, for a poor output expressing performance of the existing apparatus. For example, there are needs to colorize a monochrome printed material. In this case, when replacing the whole system, the cost and time are consumed and the replacing may interfere in the business. Therefore, it is required to establish a system by using the existing system.
Regarding the improvement on the system, following technologies have been suggested. JP A-6-328790 discloses a technology enabling a print to be simply colorized using monochrome text data. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,460,252 B2 discloses a printing system capable of adding a graphic effect to a print output of a POS printer.
According to the technology disclosed in JP A-6-328790, a colorization target is the character or image that already exists. Also, it is not possible to change an output form of the whole printed material, such as addition of a new image object and designation of a whole color or background image.
Also, according to the technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,460,252 B2, when a predetermined character string included in the original print data is detected, for example, an addition of a graphic effect is carried out for the character string that is a processing target. Since the target may be a receipt, this technology does not have an idea to change the output form of the whole printed material. Also, when the predetermined character string or a completely matched character string is not detected in the original print data, the processing is not executed. Therefore, a case where the graphic effect can be added is restricted.